Closest To Heaven
by Ai-Kitsuneko Yuurei
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP!A Sephiroth x Tifa fic,parody of the movie"City Of Angels"and maybe influenced also by"Wings Of Desire".I don't own anything except the plot twist.Please R&R!
1. An Angel

Closest To Heaven

This work of fiction was inspired by the movie,"City Of Angels",which was in the Cinemas on the year 1998.This may also be influenced by "Wings Of Desire",a movie which inspired "City Of Angels".(Darn did you see the connection? Wings Of Desire -- City Of Angels(COA)--My fic,Closest to Heavens.For those of you who had known the plot of the movie "City Of Angels",I cannot promise that my fic will develop the same story until the end,though my plot will also rely heavily from what is based from the movie..Hear out,and enjoy!Don't forget this is SephTi with CloTi..But SephTi IN THE END!!HAHAHAHA...

**Chapter 1: An Angel**

Sephiroth watched as the dawn broke the twilight;he observed as the rays of the rising Sun made its way to the seashore,showing the ebony gloss of the sand.He felt calm at the tranquility of the view.Nothing would match the sight of sunrise at the quiet beach,he thought.The swift but cool wind brushed softly through his long,silver hair,ever shining and silky eternally.

"Hey,it's Black Wing!Yoh,Blackie!"

"Watch your words,Reno.You can call him Seth instead."

Sephiroth glared angrily at the two angels who flew their way to him.One was Reno,the red haired mischievous angel,and the other one was Rufus,who seemed the average type.

"Sheesh,guess we're not welcome here.",Reno sighed,scratching his spiky head.

Sephiroth continued to scowl at them:"You spoke of the truth.I want to be here in solitude."

"What a loner you are!",Reno snorted sarcastically,"Just because you're the only angel with a single and black wing doesn't mean that you have be all by yourself at times.Enjoy the life,dude!"

"You don't seem to harness the characteristics of a genuine angel.",Sephiroth smirked.

"Neither you,silver!",Reno frowned,"Anyways,since you're such a muscular and good-looking angel like us,why don't you come to see the 'prettier'view of the beach later on?"

Sephiroth raised a confused eyebrow on this one:"Prettier...view?The Sun will shine so brightly later on;you'll end up melting your self from the radiating heat."

"The ladies,man!The ladies!",Reno waved his hands back and forth at his shoulder's level,"Femmes on bikinis,awesome bodies..it'll be one heck of a view!"

"I do not see why you are fond of it;never.",Sephiroth said flatly.

"Fine!",Reno looked sideways,annoyed,"You can have this dull morning sunrise to yourself,but don't say we didn't tell you a thing!",then he flew away,his white wings sprouting out from his back,flying in the sky leeward.

"Seth,I apologize for Reno's behavior.He's really just like that."Rufus cracked a nervous smile.

"I've been used to it.",Sephiroth replied,eyes stuck at the escalating Sun,"And don't call me Seth."

Rufus blinked a few times after Sephiroth's last sentence,but then calmly replied,"Er..if that's what you want,Sephiroth."

"Where will you be heading to this whole day?",Rufus asked,looking at the silver-haired man's face,wondering where he's been looking at.

"To the city,",Sephiroth turned back,A huge black wing rooted from the right side of his back,"I'll be doing my duties."

Sephiroth flew away,leaving Rufus alone on the seashore.

"Sephiroth as always,",Rufus said while he shook his head.

* * *

Midgar...the city where Sephiroth's unit had been assigned to.It was quite a huge city,at least:whooping 4,000 people swarming on the roads,making their way to their work.Everyday an average of 7 people would die;and this is Sephiroth and the other angels' task:accompanying them to heaven,and asking what their favorite part of their life was.

He landed on the rooftop of the tallest building in Midgar,where he could see thousands of people wearing different faces.Sephiroth looked from his left to right,observing the ordinary human behabior that had always been extraordinary to them,the angels,even though they have been with the human species about a thousand years.He can never understand them;what they do,what they like,why they like it,etcera.Sephiroth sat at the edge of the building,relaxing his shoulders.They had just communed to God before the twilight broke.He found talking and interacting with God interesting,and it lightens up his soul.

A red feather dropped from the sky.It was a signal that someone had died.Sephiroth hurried towards the location where his senses had given him to go.He heaved a sigh at the thought of his subordinates sleeping."They'll never change..."

His perception brought him to a hospital,where he could feel the dying soul.He scanned through the floors of the building,and finally found the man after minutes of searching.

* * *

**WAAAAAH!!**My apologies if it had seemed to be a very short chapter to you.More of it soon!and forgive me for my writing,I'm not an English native!Next chapter is about Sephiroth finally meeting Tifa!!Huwaah!!Review,please..I'm begging your hearts.


	2. Fascination

I'M BAAAAAACK!HOPE you continue reading this,I've been working very hard for this fic!More of Sephti-mental presence I think,read on,mi mon ami!

**Chapter 2: Fascination**

The man had a cardiac arrest.The assigned doctors and nurses were all around him;trying their very best to revive the ailing body infront of them.Unknown to them,their patient's soul had already departed from his deceased corpse and was just watching as the sad events took place.

Sephiroth had witnessed thousands of these moments;he was already adapted to it.Crying people,mournful scenes,a tragedy in the making.Unfortunately,all he can do is to stand there,waiting for the dead spirit that he'll accompany to heaven.Honestly,it wrenches his heart that he can't do anything to return those smiles back to the depressed people's faces;he knew that they lamenting over their loved one;he couldn't just understand WHY.He sighed in anxiety,and looked to his side.The man had been there,a grim face he wore.

"Sir,",Sephiroth glanced at the old blonde man,"Your name please."

The man looked at Sephiroth,eyes filled with curiosity,confusion...and regret.Sephiroth could clearly see what the departed soul's eyes evinced:"I don't want to go home yet;I want to spend another time with my family."

"Cid..Highwind.",he replied,tone of desolation evident in his voice.

The two unseen entities continued to witness the busy site:doctors holding those complex apparutes in their hands,nurses telling random numbers to the doctors Sephiroth couldn't understand.His brows met in perplexity as he listened to numbers being pronounced.

He examined the faces of the people present there;doctors wearing exhausted and tired faces,sweat dropped from their foreheads.It looked all boring to Sephiroth as they gave him the impression of

humans with complicated personalities.Nevertheless,one new face caught his eyes when looked around to see who was most determined in giving life back to this Cid.

One angelic face made of purity had fascinated Sephiroth.

Sephiroth scrutinized every detail of the young lady's face;from her chocolate red eyes to her pinkish white cheeks;Sephiroth thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his span of living in the world as an angel.She was made of perfect pulchritude;her face never lost that look of willpower and determination.Sephiroth felt sorry for her.He glanced back at the other doctors because they had already stopped.This caught the one-winged angel's attention.

The older doctor,who was a man,just shook his head.For Sephiroth,it was a sign for humans to let others know that the person is dead.The others,just sighed in regret.Sephiroth was drawn back to the lady who has finally spoken,"Doctor Hojo..why did you gave up!?We could just try again and--"

"--and what,Tifa!?The vital signs aren't on our side anymore.He's gone,we've failed,it's that simple."

"Aah,so Tifa was is name..",Sephiroth thought.He was about to strangle this Hojo because he shouted at Tifa,but he also thanked him because through him,he knew the female's name.

"Sir..we should've tried once more!",Tifa pleaded.

"To reach at nothing,again!May I remind you that I had been through 156 operations in my lifetime as a doctor and had experienced these cases many times!And you know what happened?..Death,death!It's the final verdict!For goodness sake Tifa,stop that obsession with optimism!",Hojo stressed.

Tifa lowered her head,heart bleeding with dismay and sadness,"Sorry,sir."

"Now,Tifa.I want you to go and tell it to his loved ones that he is dead in THE NICEST WAY YOU KNOW.",Hojo commanded,pointing to the door.

Tifa softly nodded as she exited out of the room.Sephiroth gazed at her figure,until the doors closed and she was out of sight.

Sephiroth told Cid afterwards,"I'll accompany you now to heaven.Are you ready to go?"

Cid looked at his surroundings mournfully for the last time,before he answered,"Yes,mister."

Cid went outside and before Sephiroth reminded himself of something.

"I'll be back,Miss Tifa."

* * *

Sephiroth dragged Cid to the highest point in the sky and summoned a portal to heaven.A swirling movement was seen from the clouds that created an opening to a pathway filled with blinding light.

"Before you go,I have to ask you this question.It is important for us,angels to know the answer to this query from various human species we have accompanied."

"I'm all ears."

"What was your favorite part of your life?"

Cid was surprised by this,"Whoa,what a hard question!But I'll think through it..",he remarked,stroking his chin,as if searching for an answer.

Minutes have passed,and finally Cid had come up with an answer,"I guess my most favorite part of my life was when I met my wife,Shera.",he smiled nostalgically,looking down on the land where he had used to lived.

"Thank you,Mr.Cid Highwind.May you have eternal bliss as you stay in heaven.",Sephiroth told him flatly;he was not really into that statement.

"Bliss,eh?I guess Shera's my eternal bliss..my love!Soon young man,you'll find out what I mean..for now,goodbye!",Cid finally went inside the portal when it was big enough to enter in.Sephiroth watched as another human departed to heaven,a kingdom ruled by the kind God.

"Love..?",he was contemplating about this emotion for years.Why do humans seem to do everything just for love?What does it feel like to be in love?If love meant happiness,why some people cry because of it?Those questions would go over his mind over and over again.He shrugged off the thought and went back to the hospital.Thanks to his powerful sixth sense,he will able to know where Tifa was.He flew his way to her room,passing through the wall,because objects in Earth are untangible to them and vice-versa.When entered the room,his eyes met the ravishing young lady.She still looked sad,and her eyes pierced through the window,gazing at the sky.Sephiroth just stood behind her to see what is Tifa up to.

Tifa rubbed her temples,feeling weary.Today's operation had made her somewhat feeling down.The vision of Mr.Cid's wife weeping dolefully was still on her mind,unerased.

"The sight was devastating,",she told herself,"It's hard losing a loved one."

Sephiroth silently nodded in agreement,though his eyes are still fixed at the brunette's hair.

Tifa clenched her fist in anoyance and pouted,"Grrr..If I could only return their lives,then doctor Hojo Jojo won't keep on reprimanding me!",the angel watching her smirked at this;her gestures amusing.

"You are really fascinating,Miss Tifa."

Tifa's pouting suddenly turned to an expression of pure fear and shock.She blinked her eyes open,"H-huh??Wh-who's there!?",she turned to her fighting stance,turning her look around and becoming alert.

Sephiroth gasped,covering his hand in astonishment and his eyes widely curved in nervousness,"How in the Earth did she heard what I said?"

He tried speaking again,and Tifa could not hear it anymore.Sephiroth sighed in relief;he was almost caught in the situation.Tifa plunged back to the huge couch behind her,eyes closed.

"Tsk,it might only be a hallucination caused by stress.I'm going to take a nap so my head will get better.",she whispered.

Sephiroth smiled at the sleeping Goddess.She was just so..radiant,lovely and.._cute._

Within several minutes Tifa had already been aslept.Sephiroth knew the time's over and before he flew away,he gave her a warm kiss in her smooth and soft forehead.

"Sleep well,my princess."

His wing led him outside,but a black feather visible to an ordinary human eye was left in Tifa's room.Tifa will have to see it later on,but for now;all that's important are dreams.

End of chapter 2!!Boring,eh??Sorru guys,I was trying to stick to the plot,but actually I haven't seen the movie.I just went to Wiki.The scenes above may not what have exactly happened to the movie,so that means I have some twists in plan!And you remember Hojo Jojo!?Hehe,I just like the word play.Mojojojo(of PPG)and Professor Hojo(of FFVII)..I'll just add Jojo so it'll be fun. XD

On the next chapter:Sephiroth talks to his brother,Vincent,about Tifa.There may be absence of Tifa in the next chapter,but learn perseverance,my readers!The waiting ones will be blessed!AND REVIEWZ PLLLLZ.


	3. Spell Of The Moon

Thanks for continuously reading the fic!Chapter 3 might be a bit boring,since we'll have a bunch of conversation between Sephiroth and Vincent here,but perseverance,my dear readers!We'll get to the meat of the plot soon..

**Chapter 3: Spell Of The Moon**

The hours flied very fast until it was already night at Midgard,the green-tinted moon shone with exceptional brilliance.Sephiroth stayed again at the edge of the city's tallest building,waiting for another task."And my break soon..",he told himself while he lazily monitored the people flocked together in the street.It had always been the scene since day 1.He was jaded.

"_The moonlight spoke of fallacies in the eyes of the lover_

_He has not come forth to the reality.._

_Oh heavens!Had he lost sympathy,a blind spree_

_Nothingness was the final verdict."_

Sephiroth heard flapping of wings down to land near him.He turned around to see the vague figure clad in darkness,"You.."

"From Chaos,Sephiroth,from Chaos."

Vincent Valentine,an enigmatic angel with the wings of a vampire.Because of the unusual appearance of his wings,many had referred to him has a "Eviangel",a half-demon,half-angel.Vincent had only spoken to

few,and those who already knew what he really is are the only ones who knew of his kindness.

"Were you hiding here,Sephiroth?",he asked,standing beside the emerald-eyed angel.

"Not really..",he shook his head.

Vincent stared down at him,"I know you would only come here if you have problems."

Sephiroth stood up and turned back,"Duty's over."

"Tell me about it,Sephiroth.",Vincent responded;Sephiroth's attempt to change the topic failed.

Sephiroth looked back at him,then glanced at his side,green eyes piercing the floor,"A human.."

After hearing out Sephiroth,Vincent's face was covered with utter shock,making him look flabbergasted."It couldn't be..he's..."

"I can't get her out of my mind,even tonight..",Sephiroth continued.

"Sephiroth..I think you're--"

"Insane?I've always been..before Mother left us here.",Sephiroth glared.

Vincent chuckled.He knew that Sephiroth would be really confused on this one,"I think you're in love.."

"Love...?",Sephiroth's eyes twitched in uncertainty.

_That so called love again..what was all about it,anyway?_

_Could Vincent understand humans more than I could?_

"It's an addicting emotion for humans.",Vincent told Sephiroth,who just stood there with a lowered head.

"I am convinced that a simple sentence is not enough to describe such complex feeling,",Sephiroth said curtly.

Vincent silently chuckled.Yeah,he thinks it would take a long night to explain it to his comrade."Willing to listen for hours,Seph?"

"If only that would lead me to the answers..",Sephiroth walked back to the edge of the building and sat down.Vincent followed.

"The stars are beautiful..",Vincent stressed,while gazing at the stars,"like Lucrecia."

Sephiroth continued to look down at the people,while he asked:"Who is this Lucrecia?"

"The woman I loved on Earth.",Vincent smiled sadly,"She,unfortunately,ended up with someone on the living world."

"The reason..?"

"I..didn't told her that I loved her until she got married.Turns out that we both lost;she loved me too but she was afraid to tell her feelings,like me.Even though we became good friends,I still lingered for her,and this was all due to my lack of courage."

"What are you insinuating,Valentine?",Sephiroth's eyes narrowed with ire.

"I say...that you maybe same as mine.If you love her,tell her.Go straight to the point."

"I don't feel love for her yet; I need to know her more..and I don't know how to love."

Vincent's eyes blinked with bewilderment._Don't know how..to love??_

Vincent broke down in laughter,holding up his stomach.Sephiroth was now more annoyed than ever,and was about to strangle the hell out of his vampire-y colleague,when Vincent ceased to laugh and exasperated,"Sephiroth!I lost to you.You made me out of my character.Not knowing how to love is not a reasonable paraphernalia.Stop hiding behind your lies,coward."

Sephiroth's teeth clenched in anger."Stop insulting me Valentine,or else.."

"You can make yourself visible,but only to her eyes.Everyone else won't be aware of your presence."

Sephiroth was cut short due to Vincent's last statement,"Is that possible..?"

"Yes,only if your emotions are strong enough to make your desires real.",Vincent added.

A triumphant smile molded in Sephiroth's lips,while Vincent warned him:"But be careful,Sephiroth.She may see you,but you're intangible even to her.Be alert of your actions or she might be surprised when she discovers she can't touch you."

Sephiroth's smile slowly faded away,but was replaced with a smirk,"Better than never,it'll be fine."

"To put it bluntly,she can see you,she can hear you,she can smell you,but she cannot touch you.That clear,Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth nodded.Vincent stood up and started to fly up,"Good luck,Sephiroth!"

Tifa woke up from her deep slumber,eyes sore with sleep.She rose up from the couch and started to stretch her arms,feeling rejuvinated,"Ah..so much for a beauty rest!"

As she went to the table to fix her things and go home,she noticed a black feather on the white marble floor.She picked it up.

"That's funny.I never saw a crow around here or at the hospital.",her eyebrows curved in curiosity.

She looked at the window and saw the huge,clear,green moon."Can it be..an angel?"

WAAAAAAH!It took me forever to finish this chapter,since I have short-attention span and writer's block is starting to attack my brain,I need inspiration!In the next chapter: Tifa finally meets Sephiroth or shall I say..Seth!!REVIEW PLEASE!!


	4. Visibility

It's been a while..!I apologize for my lame writing in this chapter...school's still up and we've got exams...plus I've ran out of ideas and I've got writer's block again...!EEEEEEEP...!!

**Chapter 4: Visibility**

Sephiroth made his way towards the hospital,feeling confident and inspired,"She will finally see me,",he thought,"I wonder what would she think of me?"

Tifa went out of her room with loads of papers on her hands.She had to hand those papers down to her colleague;hospital work as always,"Guess I need a little help here..",she sighed.

"Teef,child,why didn't ya tell?I'm here,ya know!"

It was Barrett Wallace,the driver of one of the ambulances in Midgar hospital.Barrett carried all of Tifa's stuff,"Hey,Barrett!Is your duty over?How was today's ride?"

Barrett shook his head,"10 patients in the house,yo.The other one was from a gruesome motorcycle incident.You had to see all the traffic jam I've been through!"

Tifa noticed the tiredness in Barrett's voice.Their short chit-chat continued until Tifa reached her colleague's door.Barrett handed down the paperwork back to the young woman,"Thanks,Barrett!I should give you some coffee later at the canteen."

The huge man just scratched his head,"No need to,Teef!It was my pleasure helping my 'daughter'!",Barrett laughed out.

Barrett bade goodbye to Tifa as the young woman knocked the door infront of her.A few more seconds and the door opened.Barrett was finally out of sight.

"Oh,the files from yesterday.Sorry,I forgot to take them with me this morning."

"It's fine...now could you please take it off me already??"

"Come on in."

"Okay."

Tifa rolled her eyes.Geez,her psychedelic fiancé won't ever change.

"Cloud,I—"

Her eyes were met with his deadpan expression on the face,"What..?"

Tifa shyly proposed to him,"You see,Cloud..I was thinking of having dinner at my house.I learned to cook a new pasta today and I'm sure you'd like to have a taste of it!",she sounded ehappy and optimistic in the end,hopeful that it won't be one of those rejected dinner dates again.

"I have work to do.Maybe next time I'll come.",Cloud replied curtly;emotion was barely heard from his tone of voice.

Tifa was disheartened and disappointed by this,but of course she wouldn't show it to her boyfriend,"Ah...okay...I understand perfectly..uhm...I think I'll be going back to my room.Good night."

Cloud just waved his hand to her,eyes still pierced on the computer infront of him.Tifa just sighed heavily and closed the door slowly but loudly,"I guess he has _too much work to do to forget about our relationship.._".Honestly,she thought their relationship isn't working out so well lately.Ever since Cloud was promoted in his profession,he couldn't even drop a line to her.He was too obsessed in his career;in his work,that he forgot about her.How pathetic.She leaned at the door and closed her eyes.Everything hasn't been working out well for them today,too.There were just too many problems,she thought.

Tifa didn't notice Sephiroth near her(actually,near her front)until the silver-haired man uttered a word,"Miss...Tifa?"

Tifa's lowered head slowly lifted up,and she was surprised to see such entity.She has never seen a very handsome guy like this all her life!

Tifa's eyes can't avoid looking at the man infront of her while she stuttered,"Y-ye-yes...?"

Sephiroth smirked inwardly.He knew Tifa could finally see him,"Nice to meet you miss Tifa Lockhart.",he bowed down before her to show some courtesy.

Tifa was even more surprised by this.Not only this man was very good-looking,he also seemed chivalrous!She shrugged her thoughts,thinking that this wouldn't be appropriate anymore since she already has a boyfriend,"Uh,yeah,right...",she thought,"a busy _boyfriend._"

"Now,now mister,no need to be formal.It's alright.",her hands waved back and forth;Sephiroth could sense Tifa was shy of him.

There was a moment of awkward silence when Tifa finally asked,"Uhm...can I ask your name?"

Sephiroth gulped.Should he tell her his true name?Should he hide it and give a fake one instead?He gritted his teeth,unsure of what name he would give to this woman,until...

"Seth.My name is Seth."

"Seth..what?"

"Just Seth for now,miss Lockhart."

"Okay.."

Sephiroth couldn't even thank Rufus more for giving him that nickname.He swore to God he would thank the man.He will.

"Anyway,miss Lockhart,I would like to know you better.Can I take you for a walk tonight?"

Tifa's eyes blinked repeatedly and her mouth gaped open.This man was asking her out?She covered her mouth with her hand,and was shocked by how fast the events went.However,she felt liket trusting this person.She felt that she had already met him before;she couldn't just remember why.She doesn't have anything else to do tonight,so the young woman smiled and gladly gave a "yes" to Sephiroth.Finally they were good to go.

"Yeah,my fiancé was starting to forget about me."

"Ah,I see.."

Sephiroth and Tifa sat in the park together,talking about each other's lives(oooh well Sephiroth had to make a bunch of lies about his human life since it doesn't exist in the first place).Hours flew by but they didn't noticed it;even if they had just met tonight,they felt like they knew each other before and felt that they've been friends for so long.Surprisingly,they were comfortable about each other,and the silence that surrounded them didn't matter.They were content with each other's presence.

Unfortunately,their tryst had to be ended for now.

"Miss Tifa,I hate to inform you this but,I think it's getting late.",Sephiroth told her in an apologetic tone.

Tifa couldn't hide the disappointment she felt and it was obvious on her face that she wanted to hang out with the silver-haired man more.This applies the same too,for Sephiroth.

"Ah...I see.Uhm..Seth..I ah...",she broke off,unable to continue.

Seth offered her a smile and eyes that showed sympathy,letting her know to continue and he wanted to know what she wanted to say.Those eyes of his,she noted,were like those emerald gems that she had always admired for looking so celestial and pure.His green orbs were beautiful,alluring...enthralling.She just wished she could look at it the whole time,but of course that would make him think of her as rather...strange.Stealing glances would be hard enough,too,but just for the sake of gazing into those eyes that reflected seas with shades of Elyssian green...

..._how motivating._

Tifa's silence had made Sephiroth become fretted and she was about to shake her shoulders,when he remembered he _doesn't have the capability to touch her,and his hand would just pass through her shoulders._He tried to call out her name in a louder tone to wake Tifa from what seemed to be her trance.

"Earth to miss Tifa,miss Tifa!"

Tifa was startled.She shrugged off her thoughts and smiled widely at Sephiroth."Curse those beautiful eyes...",she mumbled."Yes...?"

"You were about to say something a while ago.What was it,miss Tifa?",Sephiroth asked,because he was really eager to know what Tifa wanted to tell him.

Tifa looked away from Sephiroth,and her cheeks began to flush,"Can we...um..see each other again...tomorrow?"

Sephiroth felt so relieved."So she wants to see me too again,eh...",he thought.Atypically,he felt triumphant.He laughed off to himself inside,he's not acting all stoic anymore.He thought he seemed more...soft.

Nevertheless,this was not a question to which he wouldn't agree to.

"Why yes,miss Tifa.As a matter of fact,I want to see you tomorrow,too.",he smirked a bit.

Now,Tifa's cheeks were deep red in color._He...did?_

"What a coincidence,hehe...",she laughed nervously.

"Miss Tifa...shall I...walk you home?"

Tifa's smile vanished suddenly,and was replaced with shock,"Pardon me,mister Seth...?"

"I was wondering if you would allow me to walk you to your house."

Tifa absentmindedly nodded to what Sephiroth had asked.In fact,her shocked expression had stayed for minutes until she shook her head to wear it off.She knew she looked like a moron to him.

Both of them stood up,Tifa dusting her clothes(No,she was just pretending to do something)and after that Sephiroth gestured over to the way.They both walked together,and Tifa thanked God that her house was only near their.She wouldn't have to deal with this"awkward situation"and her unstoppable habit of looking at Seth's eyes.

"It was really nice meeting you,mister Seth."

"So do I,miss Tifa."

Tifa held out her hand,implying she will shake hands with him.Sephiroth looked at her hand and breathed deeply."What now...?",he apprehensively thought.He can't hold her hand;what would he do?It will make her feel bad if he won't offer his hand.

_Ah,yes...I would just do it._

He had thought of bowing down instead of shaking hands,so as not let down the maiden infront of her.He bent down to her and said,"Till tomorrow then,miss Tifa."

_There.That'll do it._

"Yes,mister Seth.Thank you for sharing your time with me today!",she chirped gladly.Sephiroth could feel that she finally happy.All thanks to him,he egoistically thought.

"Goodbye then,miss Tifa."

"Good night,Seth."

Tifa smiled sweetly at him for the last time before she left to her house and closed the door.Sephiroth looked at her till she was gone out of view;thence,he looked up,and saw the bright stars flashing in the Indigo sky.To him,they looked unusually brighter than ever,and their light had shone vividly to his eyes.The human world seemed to be a better place now,he thought.He was feeling so light,so content,so...

_...in love.In love with a human who had fascinated him.In love with a woman who had given a different kind of happiness to him._

**Wow!Thanks to Narutofan1091 for being the very first one to review my fic!I** think it'll take days for me to write up chapter 5,since I have new fics in the making but I promise to finish this fic and update it as fast as I can!In the next chapter,Tifa reflects about her feelings,and Sephiroth meets someone who will give him invaluable information and the key to be a real human being.Please REVIEW,YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT HELPS ME!!


End file.
